


Joke’s On Us

by UnleashedSouls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashedSouls/pseuds/UnleashedSouls
Summary: [AU] Emma and Regina have been friends for over a decade, and when they joke around Cora about moving in together and becoming engaged.. Cora thinks they are serious and has never been seen so happy in her life. They have to figure out what to do. Will they play the part, or break Cora's heart?





	1. Chapter 1

Joke’s On Us

Chapter 1

“I just don't understand why you don’t want to go on a date with him, Regina,” Cora asks her daughter while they all nurture a glass of red wine. Regina sighs and downs her glass of wine. Emma chuckles and looks down at her almost empty glass. Cora has been on Regina’s back about settling down with someone, getting married and having children for a couple of years now. But Regina thinks nothing of it, she has a nice house, a good job and her best friend with her since college, what more does she need? According to herself, nothing, but according to her mother, plenty. 

“Mother,” Regina whines, “I don’t want to do this now. I am tired, it’s Friday night and I have the weekend off for a change”. Emma takes Regina's glass and fills it up with the red wine she brought over for the dinner they had finished about half an hour ago. 

“It’s just one date, Regina, stop complaining. You need to get your private life together now.” Cora says, staring her daughter down. “Yes, you have a wonderful career and I am very proud of you for that, but I would like some grandchildren sooner rather than later.” Cora tells Regina. “Plus I would like you to have someone to come home to, instead of being by yourself all the time in that house.” Cora slides her glass over to Emma to fill up her glass as well. 

Emma watches the scene in front of her play out and could not hide the smile on her face. It was kind of funny, because if Cora only knew about the relationships Regina has been in. They were all disasters, one after the other. Regina and herself have been friends for a long time now, ever since they were in college. Now, Emma at 31 and Regina being 34, they both have a good career, Regina in law and Emma in the police department in town. Emma dropped out of law school after the first year but Regina kept going and that definitely shows now, being one of the best lawyers in the state. 

Filling up the older woman’s glass, she places it back in front of Cora. Cora had become almost some sort of mother figure to Emma as well since her own mother did not approve of Emma’s ‘lifestyle’ as she called it. However, Cora has always been supportive of Emma being gay, after all, her own daughter is bisexual. 

“You would like me to come home to someone?” Regina asks her mother with an eyebrow raised. Emma shakes her head, already knowing that look on Regina’s face, Regina had a plan and her mother was probably not going to like it. 

“Yes,” Cora says. “I would like for you to get married and have a partner for you to come home to after work.” The woman says dead serious, taking a sip of her wine without taking her eyes off Regina. 

Regina’s eyes get a little darker and Emma sighs, “Fine” she states. 

Emma raises her glass up to her lips, “Emma.” and her actions still, eyes shooting up to Regina like she has been caught like a deer in headlights. 

Regina clears her throat. “Emma, how long have we known each other?” She asks innocently. 

“Um,” Emma puts her glass back down on the kitchen island, “around, what? 10 years?” She answers. Emma sees Regina’s eyes narrow and in that moment she knew she was wrong. 

“13” Regina corrects sharply. 

“Um yeah, 13 years...” Emma says confused.   
“Yes,” Regina whispers and looks down at her glass of wine that Emma filled back up for her before looking back. 

Emma frowns when she sees something shift in the brown eyes. 

“I would like you to move in with me.” The brunette announces and Emma shakes her head but very subtly so only Regina would notice. 

Knowing the brunette, Emma plays along, because Cora will not back off until Regina has found someone to live with. Emma puts on her biggest, brightest smile. “Thought you would never ask sweetheart.” She winks at her friend of ’13 years’. 

“Great, we’ll move your stuff this Sunday. I suggest you sort everything out tomorrow.” Regina tells Emma.

“Sounds like a plan.” Emma raises her glass. Regina raises hers and they smiled at each other because they hear Cora scoff. 

Emma is not blind and from the moment they met she had always had this low key crush on her best friend. Cliché, and she knows that...but again, Emma is not blind. Regina is absolutely beautiful, and honestly, to some degree, Emma agrees with Cora. She is just more curious as to why Regina doesn’t want to be in a relationship with someone. She could basically get anyone she wanted but the woman never had a relationship that lasted longer than 6 months. Emma on the other had, also never had a relationship that lasted longer than a year. Emma had been ask by her ex girlfriend to marry her, she said ‘no’. Her and Emma did not even live together and Emma was far from ready to marry her. It had all moved way too fast and the woman was close to being a drunk as well. Emma ended up staying with Regina for a week because she needed her best friend who knew everything about her, and everything she needed in moments like those. 

On the other hand, Regina had been asked to get married by three of her exes. Emma didn’t blame them for asking the brunette because the woman was a catch. But after only six month relationships, Emma didn’t blame to Regina for saying, ‘no’. The first time Regina was asked to get married, was by Daniel. But they had only been 25 and Regina had still been in school, about the graduate and make a career for herself. Daniel had wanted Regina to stay at home with the ‘kids’, so she had denied his proposal even though Emma knew Regina loved him. So Regina had ended up staying with Emma for two weeks, heart broken but not willing to give up her dreams of the future. 

The 2nd time was with a woman named Mel, and Regina had been quick to say ‘no’ to her as well. Mel was a beautiful, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed woman with a lot of life in her. But behind closed doors, she tore Regina down and Emma had noticed in those six months the two were together. Emma hadn’t recognized her best friend anymore. Emma opened the door of her loft to Regina and took care of the broken down woman, all by the hands of her ex girlfriend, for a month afterward, before Regina had the strength to go back to her own house again alone. 

The third time was just strange to say the least. The woman had also been tall and blonde but with soft blue eyes. This woman was very nice, a kind person, but definitely on a different level than Regina. The woman had a kid from her ex-husband and wanted to be a stay-at-home mom with no real goals for her life. And Regina was the opposite, full of life, knows what she and wants to get there as soon as she can. Emma didn’t really know why her best friend had been with that woman in the first place. Maybe it had been a change of scene, Emma wondered often, making a mental note to ask her about it someday. But Emma also knew Regina never told Cora about any of these proposals, so she too never said a word. 

Cora shakes her head, “Now Emma, you know I love you like my own, but don’t play games with me here.” Cora warns the blonde, pointing a finger at her face. 

Emma smiles and reaches across the kitchen island to take Regina’s hand. “Don’t worry, Cora. You know I love you like a mother.” Emma smiles at Cora. “I'll pick up an engagement ring tomorrow.” And squeezes Regina’s hand and turns towards the brunette. “You didn’t hear that and will be surprised when I ask you”. Emma smiles as Regina pretends to be intimidated and nods innocently while taking took a sip of her wine. 

The two women look into each others eyes for a second too long and Emma’s lips goes dry for some reason. Licking her lips, she sees Regina’s eyes quickly go back and forth one time between her eyes and her lips. Emma sees something again shift in Regina's eyes but can’t pin point it. As soon as the look in Regina’s eyes came, just as quickly, the look is gone because Cora gasps. 

“I thought you were joking,” Cora says quietly. Cora places her glass down on the table a little louder than she has planned to but Cora doesn’t pay attention to the glass. She steps over to her daughter. “Why didn’t you tell me about the two of you?” She hugs Regina tighter than Emma had ever seen Cora hug someone. Well, maybe only Regina’s sister Zelena when she told Cora she was pregnant. 

Emma is a bit confused. It is a joke, they are just messing around. From the hug Regina was pulled into, Emma can see the same shock in Regina’s eyes. 

“Darling I am so happy for you,” Cora squeezes out. Emma’s mouth falls slightly ajar as she can hear Cora has a hard time speaking, the woman sounds like she is about to cry. 

Cora lets go of Regina and Emma can see the tears forming in the older woman’s eyes. ‘Oh shit!’ Emma thinks. 

“Why didn’t you two tell me?” Cora asks again, looking between Emma and Regina while still holding onto Regina’s arms tightly. 

“Um, uuhhhh, well...” Emma starts, “Cora, look..” She chuckles uncomfortably. 

“Oh, come here, you,” Cora says and before Emma knows what’s happening, she’s being pulled into a hug by Cora. 

When Emma's green eyes meet Regina’s brown ones, it is a silent conversation, an agreement that they can not break Cora’s heart. Not now that Cora is almost crying because she thinks Regina's getting engaged soon and thinks they are a couple. ‘A couple,’ Emma thinks, ‘Regina and I’. So Emma just puts her arms around the woman who is hugging her. 

“Well” Cora says as she lets go of Emma, “I can’t say I’m surprised that the two of you ended up together.” 

“And why is that mother?” Regina asks, curious. 

Cora just laughs in responds, “Oh darling, all of your exes have been tall, long blonde haired with blue or green eyes.” 

Regina freezes and her mouth drops open. 

Then Cora turns to Emma and Emma feels her guts drop. “And all of your exes had dark hair and brown eyes, darling.” Cora chuckles. “Can’t say that I'm shocked.” But Emma and Regina stare at the woman in shock, never had they seen the similarities of the people they had dates and their best friend. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What are we going to do now?” Emma asks as she basically falls onto Regina’s couch in the brunette’s living room. Emma can hear Regina sigh behind her, walking out of the kitchen. 

“I don’t know”. 

She watches as the brunette puts two glasses down on the salon table, opens a bottle of wine, and fills up the glasses. Emma sighs. “She’s going to be heart broken.” Emma whispers, and Regina just nods. “What do you want to do?” Emma asks, turning her body so she can face Regina. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Regina turns her body as well to face the blonde, but keeps her eyes on the glass of wine. “We’re so screwed. I bet she’s going to call my dad and then he’ll fly in, probably this weekend.” Regina covers her eyes with her free hand and whines. “God, Emma, this is all they have ever wanted for me.” She says, taking her hand away from her eyes to drop on her own lap. 

Emma put her glass down on the table and shoots over to sit right opposite her best friend, wrapping her pale arms around the tan shoulders. “I know.” Emma whispers into Regina’s dark hair. Emma feels Regina move in her arms and sees a tan arm putting a glass down on the table as well and retreat back into her warm arms, then feels the pair of arms wrap around her torso and a head fall onto her shoulder. They sit there for a long time, not saying anything but wrapped around in each others arms. 

Emma kisses the top of Regina’s head, and pulls back a little. She chuckles when she sees Regina frown a little, “What’s your ring size?” Emma asks softly. Regina laughs out loud, the ones that Emma loves so much. 

“6,5 you idiot,” Regina whispers and hits Emma’s shoulder and Emma laughs. At this point, Emma is sitting with her legs crossed, facing Regina, hands resting on the woman’s thighs as the brunette straddles Emma’s waist with her legs, locked behind Emma’s back. She watches Regina look down and biting her lip, her dark hair falling in front of her face. 

Reaching out slowly, Emma puts the hair back behind Regina’s ear and her hand lingers on her best friends cheek. “You know.” Emma starts. “We should do this thing, I don’t want to let them down. Not now. Regina. I’ve only seen your mother be this happy once before in 13 years.” 

Regina nods, “I know, I don’t want to tell her it was just a joke.” Regina sighs. “You’re right, she wasn’t even this excited when Zelena told her about being engaged.” 

It is Emma’s turn to laugh out loud. “Probably because your mom gave up hope by now.” Earning another slap against the shoulder from the brunette. 

“Not fair Emma!” 

Leaning her shoulders against the back of the couch, Emma just smirks at Regina. “Don’t worry, I will make Zelena’s engagement ring look like nothing compared to yours.” She winks. 

Regina shakes her head, “No, that was a $5000 ring Robin got her, Emma.” She says with her eyebrows raised. 

Emma just shrugs her shoulder, “I’ve got the money, but no one to spend it on. Rather spend it on you than anyone else, to be honest.” Emma mumbles the last part. Regina just rolls her eyes, but a smile is still on her lips.

“Idiot”.

Neither of them dares bring up the facts Cora had pointed out to them. All the partners both women have had in the past were all copies of their best friend. Emma has never voiced how she feels for her best friend and is not really planning on ever doing so, because it is just a cliche crush, right? But as Emma says goodnight to the brunette, whom walks her to the door, Emma kisses her cheek and slips out into the night, back to her loft. 

‘Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day’, Emma thinks before she slips into her cold bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response on Chapter 1!  
> hopefully you like this update as well! it's not a long story, probably about 4 chapters long but I hope you like it either way. please leave a review because that would make my day! love you all and happy readings.   
> also thank you to my Beta <3 Lord Xena for sticking with me for all these years and still having my back

Chapter 2

Emma wakes up to a sound that is bugging her, waking her from a deep sleep. After about five minutes of the sound slowly waking her up, she realizes it’s her phone. Emma tries desperately to find her phone in the early morning hours of Saturday, no less. “Hello.” She answers the phone with a hazy voice when she has finally found it. 

“Emma darling,” she hears Cora’s voice through the phone. 

Emma slowly falls back onto her warm pillows. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

And Emma can hear Cora Mills smiling through the phone, ‘that’s new’ Emma thinks. Emma is already falling back asleep again but then she remembers Cora has asked her something. “No, no, it’s alright.” Emma says, “Had to get up anyways, need to go down to the city today.” 

“Ah yes,” Cora replies. “About that, darling.” 

Emma slowly rises out her bed again and puts on a robe to cover her white tank top and pink panties. If she wants to go down to the city and back in time to sort her stuff out for when Regina picks her up, she needs to get moving. ‘Regina’, Emma thinks, ‘did she mean all of that yesterday? Better give her a call first before getting anything done’. Emma nods in agreement with herself. 

“Emma did you hear what I said?” 

Completely forgetting Cora is on the other side of the phone. “Oh, I’m sorry Cora, what was that?” Emma asks. She knows how irritated Cora can get from her sliding off into her daydreams and not hearing what the woman is saying, but Cora just laughs out loud. ‘We’re screwed’ Emma thinks, ‘this woman never laughs when people are not paying attention to her’. 

Emma hears Cora calm down on the phone, “No matter, darling. I was just telling you that Henry and I want to contribute to the engagement ring for Regina.” Cora says. 

Emma’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and then they move into a frown, “Is Henry here?” Emma asks with a hopeful voice. Emma can 100% guarantee, that if you have never met Henry Mills, you have never met a person like him. The man is the kindest human Emma has ever met, wants what is best for his daughter and stepdaughter and would do anything for his family. The man also does not shy away from doing what is right. Emma loves him like the father she never had. 

“I spoke with him on the phone last night.” Cora replies. “He is on a plane right now and will be here tonight.”

Emma's face turns into a smile. “Oh, but Cora.” Emma just realizes what Cora has said. They want to help pay for the ring she’s supposed to get for Regina? “I can’t accept that, it’s-” Emma starts but Cora cuts her off. 

“It’s already in your account, darling, it was not a question.” 

Emma shakes her head in disbelief, “Alright well, thank you so much, Cora. I’ll make sure to pick out the perfect one for Regina.” Emma mumbles. 

“I have no doubt about that, darling.” Cora says and with that, the older woman hangs up. 

Without missing a beat, Emma walks into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and hits her speed dial #1. While waiting for her coffee to be ready and Regina to pick up her phone, Emma walks to the window. She has a perfect loft that has a really great view of the small town in Maine they live in. After three rings waiting, Regina picks up. 

“What?” Always a ray of sunshine in the morning. 

Emma smiles, “Love of my life.” She answers. 

Regina sighs and ignores her. “We have a problem.” 

“I slept wonderfully, little cold without you by my side though, what about you?” Emma teases the woman.

“Emma,” Regina says a little sterner this time as if Emma is a child. “My father is on his way back home.” 

Before Emma can answer, there is a knock on her door. “Yeah, I know, your mom called me this morning.” She says while walking to her front door. “We’ll-” Emma starts, but when opening the door, her words die on her lips. Regina is standing in her door way and pushes past Emma, walking inside the loft. 

Both women hang up the phone as Regina walks straight to the coffee machine and takes Emma’s cup. “Make me one, thanks.” Emma mumbles as she sits on the bar stool at the kitchen island. Emma watches as Regina makes her way around her kitchen. This woman knows everything about herself and vice versa. After a couple of minutes, Regina puts a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of Emma. “Thank you.” Emma mumbles and Regina leans against the kitchen counter. 

“So,” Emma starts. “Your mom called me a second ago.” And she looks from her cup to the brunette in front of her. Regina is looking anywhere but Emma. 

“She told you about my father?” 

Nodding, Emma answers, “Yeah, he’ll be here tonight.” And Regina hums in agreement. 

They stay like that for a little while, Emma sitting at the kitchen island and Regina leaning against the stove. Emma is debating whether or not to tell Regina about her parents giving her money for a ring. For now, Emma lets it slide, ‘not the right time’ she thinks to herself. 

Emma thinks the way Regina is acting, is off. Of course, this situation is just running out of control but it is not something for Regina to panic about. “Regina?” Emma asks. The way the woman is avoiding looking at Emma is now becoming idiotic. 

“Hmm?” 

Is all the brunette replies. So Emma puts her now empty cup down and walks over to her friend, standing right in front of her and trapping the woman between herself and the stove. Emma sighs as Regina still doesn’t look into her eyes. Putting a light touch of fingers underneath the woman’s chin, the brown eyes finally connect with her own green ones. “We’ve got this.” Emma reassures. “I know you don’t like to lie to your parents and as a matter of fact, neither do I. However, this is not the first time we have been through something like this, so we’ve got this.” Emma tries to stay positive. Her eyes dart down for a moment as Regina licks her painted red lips. 

“This is a little different, Emma. This is not some night out pretending to be together because some strangers won’t leave us alone. These are my parents.” She says quietly. 

Emma drops her hand down her side, Regina looks so small in this moment, vulnerable even. So taking a deep breath herself, she wraps her arms around the woman’s shoulders again, feeling her best friend’s forehead falling into her shoulder and her arms wrapping around her lower back. Emma puts her head on top of Regina’s and smells her hair, ‘wonderful as always’ she thinks. 

“We’ll just stay engaged, we don’t need to get married you know,” Emma shares her idea, not ever wanting to make Regina do something she doesn’t want. 

“You know my mother, dear. That will never work.” Regina says a little muffled as it came from Emma’s shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Emma agrees. Knowing Cora, she will go all out for the wedding, a ceremony that is not even supposed to happen. Deep down, Emma is not complaining, but it is just not fair to Regina. 

“Sorry I got us into this,” she mumbles, regret hitting her in the guts out of nowhere, feeling guilty for making a joke she knows Cora would be all too happy to take seriously. She feels Regina shake her head. 

“It’s not your fault Emma.” 

Pulling her head back from her shoulder, Emma can now look into the brown eyes again. Emma sees Regina wants to say something, but Emma can also see Regina is debating whether to say it or not. But in the end Regina just sighs. “No, tell me.” Emma encourages. 

Regina shakes her head, “Its nothing.” And Regina just plays with the ends of Emma’s hair. Their arms have shifted and their legs are fully against each other. Emma’s hands are now resting on Regina’s hips and Regina’s hand are resting on Emma’s torso while playing with the blonde locks of hair. 

“What did mom call you about?” Regina asks after a minute. 

This time, it is Emma’s turn to sigh, “did you ever want to get married?” Emma asks. 

Emma's face is serious, probably the reason why Regina just frowns instead of her usual telling Emma to ‘just get to the point’. “Um, yes I, I guess so.” 

Emma just nods to that, this isn’t normal for just friends, the friendship they have. It goes beyond friends sometimes. But Emma has always told herself she will never become friends with benefits with Regina. Mainly because she can not trust herself not to fall for the woman. Regina pulls Emma out her dream state.

“Emma,” it isn’t asked but said. 

“Right,” Emma continues. “So I’ve always had this thought...” She starts and Regina just stares at her, hands still tangled in her blonde locks. 

“You know those people that have like, these friends and...” Emma takes a breath, looking at the woman standing in front of her. “They have this thing where like, if they are not married by 35 or whatever, they marry each other?” Emma tries to explain. “’Cause I mean.” Emma continues as Regina just stares at her with a frown. “That doesn’t really sound like a bad idea to me.” she chuckles. 

“So what? I’m your back up plan?” 

Emma can hear the brunette’s voice crack a little and can see the fire slowly rising in the brown eyes. “No!” Emma says quickly, but Regina has already pushed her away. Regina scoffs and pushes passed Emma. 

Emma groans loudly and stands, looking up at her ceiling for just a second. 

“Well, that's nice to know.” 

She hears behind her and Emma can hear heals walking away from her. Turning around quickly she kinda shouts. “Regina, that's not what I meant.” Following the brunette to the front door. 

Emma puts her hand on the door as Regina goes to open it, “Regina,” Emma tries again. “That is not what I meant. You are not my back up plan.”

“Then what am I?” 

Emma swallows. Regina can be very intimidating when she wants to be. “What I was trying to say.” Emma explains slowly. “Is that we both have not found a partner, we’re not getting any younger, so maybe it would be nice-”

“Oh I get it,” Regina interupts. 

But before Emma could smile out of relief that Regina hasn’t misunderstood, Regina laughs in a frustrated way.

“I’m more of, ‘your last resort’ then,” and Regina pushes Emma backwards to open the door and walks out into the hallway. With a loud “ugh” Emma jumps out into the hallway. 

“God damn it,” she mumbles and stomps after Regina. “Again, not what I meant.” She says. 

Regina doesn’t turn around but continues to walk down the stairs. “I don’t want to hear it Emma, I’ve heard enough.” Regina says while Emma follows the brunette on her heals down the building’s stairs. “I refuse to be someones back up call!” 

When they reach the building’s door to go outside, Regina turns around and Emma sees the fire dancing in the brown eyes now. “I deserve and can do much better than that.” Regina says in Emma's face and that sparks a fire within Emma herself as well. 

“Right,” Emma says getting into Regina's face. “And yet, somehow, you’re still single at 34.” Emma's tone is soft, but angry. “Guess that wonderful, big, family house of yours is going to be a waste after all.” 

SLAP 

A tan hand collides with the soft pale flesh of Emma’s cheek. And with that, Regina storms off and Emma stands there, with her own hand on her cheek to soften the pain. “Fuck.” Emma mumbles to herself, watching the brunette get into her car and drive off faster than Emma has ever seen her drive. 

Defeated, Emma walks back up to her apartment. Emma knows she should not have gone there. It is a heat of the moment thing and it just slipped out. But they have talked about that when Regina bought the house. Regina is scared that she has put all her money into something that may not even end up happening, a family home. Of course, Emma regrets saying it the minute it was out of her mouth, but she said it and she fucked up. She knows one of Regina’s biggest fears is ending up all alone, no family, no partner, and no children. Dying alone in that big family house. 

When she reaches the door to her loft, it is still wide open. So Emma walks inside and slams the door shut louder than she ever has done before, feeling her cheek burning like fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma doesn’t know how much time has passed since she walked back to her loft. But a knock on her door is what pulls her out of her self misery state. She gets up from her bed, which she had crawled back into after her fight with Regina. The two rarely have any fights, ever, but when they do, it always got nasty. Dragging herself into the living room towards the door, she glances at herself in the mirror and sees a red hand mark still visible on her left cheek. 

With a sigh, Emma opens her front door and her jaw drops a little. 

“Emma, darling,” Cora smiles a little but it does not reach her eyes. Much like Regina, Cora pushes her way past Emma and makes her way inside the loft. 

Emma watches the older woman walk to her kitchen table and sit down. Closing the door slowly, Emma walks over to the kitchen island. “Can I get you something?” Emma asks Cora softly, but Cora just shakes her head no. Slowly walking over to the other side of the table, she sits opposite the woman. When Emma looks at her, she sees something she has never seen before in Cora's light brown eyes. It is a sad smile, almost pity like, a painful one. 

Nothing is said for a little while, with Cora just studying the blonde and Emma feeling very self conscious about it. “It wasn’t meant to be this way.” Emma finally whispers, letting her face fall into her hands. 

“You really hurt her feelings, darling.” 

“I know, I messed up.” 

“Hmm,” is all Cora answers with. Emma still doesn’t have the heart to tell the woman that it is all a misunderstanding, that her and Regina actually are not together. 

“Do you still want to marry my daughter, darling?” Cora asks. But it is the way she asks the question that makes Emma look up at the woman. It is asked calmly, soft and kind. It is not judgmental at all, but more loving. 

Emma looks into the woman’s eyes, and her eyes starts to prickle. Her mind goes in every direction. She has always known that her and Regina would stay close ‘till they were old and gray. They live a couple of blocks apart and she can not imagine not being able to walk into Regina’s house with the spare key she got from Regina as a ‘safety net’. But Regina knows damn well Emma loses most things. It is the gesture of Emma always being able to walk into her home that had made Emma smile so brightly that morning she was given the key. She had returned the gesture, giving the spare key to her loft to Regina as soon as she had gotten her own place a year after Regina did. 

Emma can not imagine spending their yearly holidays in the sun by herself. To not have Regina making sure she puts on sunscreen, or laugh at her when she doesn’t put it on and turns as red as a lobster. She can not imagine, to not be the one Regina turns to when something upsets her or that she is the first one that Regina will call when she has exciting news. 

Emma can not bare the thought of not being able to have their weekly dinners and ‘accidentally’ fall asleep, laying half on top of Regina during the movie they always watch after dinner. Waking up every Saturday morning curled up next to Regina on the couch as the brunette has also lulled off to sleep after the movie has ended. Can not bare the thought of not always being there for the woman if she needs something, someone to talk to or hold her hand during tough times. 

All in all, Emma can not imagine her life without Regina in it. 

All Emma can do is nod to Cora's question. Her throat closing up, the prickles in her eyes turn to tears that roll over her cheeks. 

Cora hums and gets up from her chair. “Then I suggest you go get that ring, darling.” Cora tells Emma in a loving way. With that, Cora walks over to Emma, presses a kiss to the top of her head, and walks out of her apartment. 

Emma sits there, at the dining table for god knows how long, staring at the closed door where Cora has walked out of. Shaking her head to herself, she gets up. ‘Cora's right’ she thinks. ‘I need to get my shit together and ask this woman to marry me already’. 

And with that, Emma jumps quickly into the shower, gets dressed into some nice clothing she owns, and runs down to her car. Emma swore that she wouldn’t break the speed limit again to Regina, but when the woman is the reason for breaking it, Regina doesn’t need to know. Racing for time to get the most beautiful ring for her best friend. A ring that will represent Regina, to match the sparkle in her eyes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Emma returns in Storybrooke it is at nightfall, she doesn’t stop for food, or goes home first. No, she drives around town for about 30 minutes ‘til she finally finds the person she’s looking for. Regina is sitting on a bench, at the docks in town. Emma parks her car, a small box nicely tucked away inside the pocket of her red leather jacket. 

Slowly Emma gets out of her car, and walks over to the bench, not wanting to startle the woman, or making Regina leave before Emma can apologise to her. And of course, if everything is goes all right, she wants to ask Regina the most important question of her life. So she let herself calmly sink down onto the bench next to Regina, but leaves some space between herself and the brunette. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Regina says and Emma nods. Even though the brunette is not facing her, Emma has a feeling Regina knows what Emma has done. 

“You don’t have to,” Emma replies quietly. “You don’t have to say anything, just listen.” Regina doesn’t respond so Emma continues. “I’m sorry I said what I said earlier, I didn’t mean that.” Emma says. “It wasn’t fair to say, and it’s not true.” Regina just scoffs in return. 

Emma can feel her anger rising again, she’s here to apologise. “I’m not here to fight, Regina, I’m here to apologise.” She says, her voice raising a bit louder then she intends to. 

“You know you should not have said that in the first place, Emma.” 

She takes a breath to wash her anger away, “I know, and I am sorry I did. I shouldn’t have gone there. I did, and I am sorry.” Emma explains calmly. “Look, you mean a lot to me and I don’t want to hurt you in any way possible.” Emma goes on. “I would actually really like it if we could, you know.” Emma swallows hard. “Maybe still get married or something?” Reaching for the big lump in the pocket of her jacket, ready to pull out the beautiful ring she got the brunette. 

Regina’s eyes finally turns to meet her own, “Do you seriously think I would want to be your last option, Emma?” 

And Emma sighs again, her stomach dropping a little “Regina you are not my last option!” She tries to explain. “There is a reason why all of the people I dated...” 

“Oh, save it, will you!” Regina stands up from the bench in a swift motion, Emma following right after. “Just because I'm your last resort, Emma, does not mean you are mine!” Regina fires harshly. “Maybe you’re not even on my god damn list at all!” With that, Regina turns around to walk away.

Emma moves fast and she takes a hold of Regina’s upper arm, turning her around to face one another again. Emma can see the fire in the brunette’s eyes, she doesn’t want things to be this way, this is not how she planned for this to go. 

Regina pulls her arm free, harshly, “I’m sure if you put up an ad online, you’ll be fine dear.” Regina scoffs. “Because I will not be with someone, just in order for them to walk out on me.” She spits out. “I will not have someone’s baby, just for them to change their minds about it when it’s too late. I will not bend over backwards for someone who doesn’t even know what they want out of the relationship, and just disappear from the life we build together or to ‘change their minds’.” Regina spits out and Emma stands rooted to the ground as she watches Regina storm off. 

Emma’s anger flows away for a second, replaced by emptiness and shock of what just happened. Regina is right, Emma shouldn’t even be on Regina’s list of people. Not even as a back up plan will Emma be good enough for Regina. Even through all the things they’ve been through together, and Emma knows she can take care of Regina for the rest of her life, that doesn’t mean she’ll ever make it onto Regina list as the brunette has called it. Not even as a back up plan, plan Z, last person alive, that doesn’t mean shit. 

Anger is coming back into Emma’s body when she sees Regina drive way from her, fast. Emma has never been this angry and the most angry she is with, is herself. From the moment Regina turned around and walked away from her, Emma could feel her heart tearing in multiple places. The anger she felt just seconds ago, is immediately replaced by intense heart break, a pain in her stomach and a tightness is her chest she knows can not be healthy. 

She walks back to her car like a zombie, in shock of what just has happened. She had planned to still propose to the brunette, not for her best friend to basically end the friendship. They’ve had fights before, but none like this. 

Emma gets back into her car. She sits there for what feels like an hour. And at this point Emma thinks to herself, ‘Only one thing that can make me forget...a drink, and a strong one’. 

XXXX

 

Emma is drunk...no, beyond drunk. Her words don’t come out like words anymore. Ruby has cut her off and taken her car keys. She doesn’t remember how much she’s had to drink, for how long she’s been sitting there, or who’s she’s talked to tonight. But it doesn’t matter, because her best friend, her ‘soon to be fiancé’, dumped her. And all because she has said some really stupid things. 

So while Emma is making her way towards the exit, she falls into the door when she tries to open it, trying to walk towards her taxi which is already waiting outside for her.

“Let me help you with that.” 

A male voice speaks behind Emma. She tries to turn her head to see the person but for some reason, her brain can’t get her head to turn around. So Emma just chuckles. “Thanks.” Is only her response to the door opening in front of her. 

“No problem,” she hears the voice and then she is outside. Emma hears a loud ‘BANG’ and turns around, almost falling over while doing so, to see it is just the door that fell shut. Emma chuckles again. 

Putting her hands in the pockets of her red leather jacket, she walks across the street towards the taxi. It is a cold night, Emma notices, a soft cold breeze hits her face with some light rainfall, and she ducks a little into her jacket. Emma frowns a little as she feels something in her jacket pocket, which makes her stop dead in her tracks when she realises she still has the ring. The ring she had wanted to give to her best friend, the person she can not live without. 

But Emma hears something to her left that takes her attention away from the ring in her pocket. She frowns as two lights come her way and are not slowing down. But her reflexes are not working fast enough and the moment she realises that the lights is a car, and that the driver probably does not see her because of the weather, it is too late. All Emma can do is close her eyes as tight as possible and throw her arms in front of her face. 

——————————

A/N ;  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am currently working on Chapter 5! I am a slow writer thought so please bare with me as I try to update this story as soon as possible.   
Thank you for my Beta (lord Xena) for being the beta the world could have given me.   
As always, please leave a review because it will make me write the upcoming chapters faster and with a smile :)   
Have a great day! See you at the next chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that left a review on the past couple of chapters, you make me want to continue to write this story even thought I might not be a fast writer. This was suppose to be the end of the story but after some reviews I am trying to add some more chapters!!!   
I would also like to thank my Beta Lord Xena for her always making some time for me and my stories! 

I hope you like this chapter, its a little longer than any other one but this couldn’t be split up! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if I really should continue or leave the story where it ends right here :) 

Happy weekend and great readings!

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Chapter 4

BEEP 

BEEP

‘That is annoying,’ Emma thinks.

BEEP

BEEP

‘What the hell is that?’ 

BEEP

BEEP

Emma tries to open her eyes, but notices she’s not able to. She also notices two other things; 

1\. Her body is feeling heavy and painful.  
2\. She hears people whispering, including a voice that sounds familiar to the ears. 

She tries to open her eyes again, but this time she can only see through the cracks of her eyelids. She makes out a figure sitting next to her bed. Emma can feel the warmth of a pair of hands holding onto hers. Again, the mumbling sound makes her try to focus more on her surroundings. 

Something is said by another figure standing at the back of the room, next to a chair where another figure is currently sitting. Emma cannot, for the life of her, understand a word that is said or see who the figures are. But when a sob comes from the person next to her, her hand is lifted upwards, and soft lips are pressed down on her knuckles, she knows immediately who the person sitting next to her is. 

Regina.

The lips are on her knuckles remain for a pretty long time, but then again, everything moves slowly at this point. When her hand is placed back next to her body, her hand is still held onto by two very soft hands, Emma squeezes them. It isn’t a hard squeeze because she has no energy at all, but it is something. And Regina notices because before Emma can register what is happening, she can hear the mumbling become louder. 

It takes Emma some time to really understand the mumbling and for her brain to turn them into words. Her eyes are also slowly becoming more open and she can now see something.

Now sitting on her bed, on her right-hand side, is not a vague figure anymore… it is Regina. The woman is blocking the bright lights for which Emma is grateful, her dark brown hair has fallen around her face, her eyes are bloodshot like she had been crying for a while. There are cracks in her lips and her voice is becoming clearer now. 

“Emma?” 

Emma can see Regina’s eyes are looking at her own. 

“Emma, can you hear me?” 

While one of the woman’s soft hands keeps a strong grasp of Emma’s right one, she can feel the brunette’s free hand as it softly makes contact with her left cheek. 

“Emma?”   
Is asked again. All Emma can do is let out a whimper, the pain getting more noticeable now and her throat is burning. 

Emma sees Regina turn her head around to the figure in the back of the room, “Mother, get the doctor.” 

“Of course,” and the standing figure, whom Emma now knows is Cora, walks out of the room. The figure in the corner seat is no longer leaning casually into the chair anymore, but is on the edge of his seat. Slowly, Emma feels panic sneaking up on her and she is about to go into panic mode. 

“Sweetheart?” Regina asks Emma again. “Can you hear me?” 

All Emma can do is squeeze the brunette’s hand a little. Her eyes are coming back into focus and Emma can see Regina has stopped looking for signs of life in her eyes. 

There is a small smile on Regina’s lips, “Hi.” The velvet voice says to her. That is all she needs for the panic that Emma feels rising, to calm back down. Emma tries to smile at the beautiful brunette sitting next to hear, leaning over her to look Emma in the eyes. Only Emma notices she can not smile, so she just squeezes Regina’s hand again. 

“It’s okay,” Regina comforts. “You’re okay now.” Regina’s thumb slowly moves back and forth across her left cheek. 

Not even a second later, Emma sees three people entering the room. One up front is Cora, and she takes her place next to the chair again. The second one is the doctor Emma guesses, and a nurse is following him. 

“Alright,” Emma hears the man’s voice. But Emma cannot bear to look anywhere else other than the brown orbs whom are focused on her. Still holding onto the warm soft hand, as well.

“Let’s get the tube out first,” Emma hears the doctor tell the nurse, and a head appears above her. 

“Hello Emma,” the doctor says. “My name is Doctor Whale. You’ve been with us for a couple of days now and we have a tube for breathing placed in your mouth. We are going to take this out first, alright?” 

She frowns. ’A couple of days?’ Emma thinks, but before she can think of anything else, the doctor orders her to cough really hard. So Emma coughs, and with a swift motion, the tube is out of her throat and she has to cough some more, shooting straight up off the bed right away. And not a second later, Regina is sitting next to her once again, making circles on her back while still holding onto her hand. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Emma hears Regina whisper into her ear. 

Emma looks into the deep brown orbs and they show pain and fear. Emma squeezes Regina’s hand and lets her head slowly fall into the crook between Regina’s neck and shoulder. Taking some deep breaths and the warm hand on her lower back that is still making circles, is enough the make Emma calm down. 

“Miss Swan,” she hears a male voice behind her. Pulling her head away from the warm soft place it’s nestled in, Emma turns to look at the side where the voice is coming from. 

The doctor explains he needs to check a couple of things, like her blood pressure, the response of her eyes against light, and her breathing. 

It only takes about five minutes, then Doctor Whale clears his throat. “Besides the obvious broken left arm and two fractured ribs on the left side as well, everything is looking good.” 

Emma sighs with a small smile, feeling a soft hand slip into her non-broken arm one. She squeezes Regina’s hand. “We want to keep you overnight for now, but most likely you will able to go home tomorrow.” 

A smile creeps onto Emma’s face, “that's good.” She nods. 

“However,” the doctor continues. “It is important that you take it easy, those ribs will not heal if you run around all day.” He says on a serious note and Emma nods. “Got it.” With a nod towards Emma and the family entourage, he leaves the room. 

 

The room stays quiet. Emma sits up against the head of her bed with a pillow. Her hand continues to be held by Regina. In the back of the room, stands Cora, and next to her is Henry, sitting on the chair. 

Emma sighs to herself, her head falling slightly backwards. The man has come all the way home from his business trip because they are all under the illusion she’s going to propose to their daughter. The fight comes back to Emma, the reason she went out drinking and guilt hits her hard. 

‘What was I thinking?’ Emma thinks. But before she can finish the train of thought, someone interrupts her. 

“All right,” Henry says with one of his small smiles on his face. “Let’s give these ladies a moment, shall we?” He asks, but everyone knows it’s not a question.

Cora walks up to her bed and drops a kiss on the top of her head, a kind smile on her face, and the older woman walks out of the room. Henry gets up from his chair in the corner, and walks up to his daughter, putting his hands on her shoulder, however his gaze was fixed on emma. “I intend to stay home for a two weeks, Emma.” He tells them with his kind voice. “Let us know if you need anything, all right?” 

And Emma nods with a smile, “Thank you”. Her voice is raspy from the breathing tube that had been in her throat for days. And with a nod and a kiss to the top of Regina’s head, the older man walks out of the room. 

When the door falls closed, Emma squeezes the brunette’s hand. “Regina, I’m so sorry.” She says, but it comes out more like whine. 

“Oh Emma,” Regina says, as she leans in and Emma feels two lips being pressed against her forehead. “We didn’t know this would happen.” She whispers. Emma feels the lips slide down and being pressed against her right cheek. 

Emma misses the heat as the brunette pulls away slightly, their eyes locking. “I am sorry, too. I should not have walked away. You were trying to apologize, but I was just so angry about what you said.” 

“I know, I shouldn’t have said those things. I guess we both do crazy things when we’re angry,” Emma smirks a little. 

Regina tries to repress her smile, Emma can tell, by the way the woman presses her lips into a thin line. “I do believe the saying is ‘doing crazy things when you’re in love’ darling.” 

Emma smiles, she pulls her hand away from Regina’s. Emma sees Regina gulp and her smile falls, but when Emma pushes a dark string of hair behind the other woman’s ear, Regina’s features soften once again. “Yes, that too.” Emma whispers. They hold each other's gaze, the air thins a little around one another and Emma can see Regina slowly lean closer to her. 

There is a loud noise outside the room, someone yelling for a nurse and the women’s eye contact, breaks. Emma lets her hand fall back down her mattress and tries to reach for Regina’s hand, but the woman stands up from her space on Emma's bed. 

“They… um,” Regina clears her throat and Emma frowns, the woman looks nervous and she almost never does. “They gave your belongings to me while they were looking at the broken bones.” Regina says, but it’s said in a soft tone. 

Emma's eyes follow the brunette’s hands as she reaches for her purse and takes a small plastic bag out. In the plastic see-through bag, Emma can see the jewelry she wore that day, the cash she had in her pocket together with her wallet and keys. Then her eyes fall onto the black box, the black Tiffany’s box, which contains a ring. The ring she bought, the ring she is going to propose to Regina with. 

When Regina hands her the small, sealed off plastic bag, Emma reaches in for the box right away. “Emma.” Regina whispers softly while she takes her place on the chair this time, next to the bed. 

Emma doesn’t open the box, but puts the plastic bag on the nightstand. “Did you already have that or-?” Regina asks but stops herself from finishing. Emma could tell that Regina was trying to sound like it was a joke, or no big deal.. but they both knew it was.

Emma looks at her with raised eyebrows, “Did you really think I was going to give you a ring that was bought for another?” Emma laughs, but stops only seconds after. A stab of pain covers her left side and Regina sits next to her again within seconds ones again. Emma’s eyes are closed and all she can focus on is the pain in that moment. 

“Easy there,” the brunette coos. “Just breathe, okay?” 

And Emma just nods. Trying to breathe and feeling the soft hand brushing her cheek makes her not so focused on the pain anymore. 

When Emma opens her eyes again, she sees that Regina is sitting on her bed with a lazy smile, “so, you are telling me, that you went to got me a new ring?” She teases. 

“Yeah,” Emma smirks. “I went to the city and got you one. Came back to find you later that night but then we had the fight and…” Emma trails off, looking at the box in her hand. 

“I know,” Is whispered softly. 

“I never meant for this to happen,” she whispers back. Emma can feel prickles in her eyes. 

“I know sweetheart, me neither.”

Silence swept over them for a minute. 

“Emma,” she looks up to meet the brown orbs. “I told my parents what happened.” Regina says and Emma hears her voice crack. 

Emma’s heart sinks, because if Regina told her parents that the whole thing is just a joke, that would mean Regina is sure as hell not going to marry her. That would mean that she got the ring for nothing, maybe she can still take it back? Just tell them she said ‘no’ and get a refund, pay Cora and Henry back. 

Emma is lost in her own train of thought, her throat closing up because over the weekend, she actually liked the idea of being together with her best friend, as more than just friends. Emma feels something heavy hanging in her stomach, something very unpleasant. 

She is pulled back to reality by a hand that caresses her cheek softly. “They-” Regina clears her throat. “My parents said they gave you some money, for- for the ring?” 

“Yeah,” Emma confirms, looking back down at the box again. “I'll give it back to them, obviously.” She says with an awkward smile. “Maybe I get the money back if I tell them you said ‘no’.” Emma mumbles while still looking at the box, not wanting Regina to see the pain in her eyes. 

“Em?” 

“Hmm?”

“Maybe…”

Emma looks up, sees Regina staring down at her own hands, and swallowing hard. This is behaviour that she rarely sees in Regina. Perhaps only when Cora is asking her ‘motherly’ questions.

“… Maybe?” Emma repeats. 

“Maybe…” Regina looks up, staring back into Emma’s sea-green eyes. “Maybe you don’t have to take the ring back?” 

It is almost softer than a whisper. Emma frowns, looking between the box and Regina, twice. “Why-” Emma has to clear her throat and sits up a little straighter. “Why won’t I have to take it back?” She asks, almost in the same whisper. As if… if they talk with a normal volume, the moment will be over. 

“Because almost losing you has made me realize some things about us,” Regina says, still in a soft voice. “Also, my mother said I was too worried about you for ‘just a friend’.” She chuckles. 

“That's funny,” Emma mumbles with a frown, looking away from the brown eyes to remember what Cora had said to her about Regina. 

“What is?”

Emma looks back at Regina, “When we had the first fight, Friday…” Emma is surprised to see Regina physically flinch at the mention of the multiple fights they had that day. “Cora came to my place and asked a bunch of questions, about us.” 

Now it is Regina’s turn to frown, “What kind of questions?”

“That,” Emma takes a deep breath, “even though we had a fight, if I still wanted to be with you and all that.” Emma makes it sound like it was nothing. 

“Darling?” 

“Hmm?”

“My mother asked me those things as well, after they took you here.” 

“Was that before or after you told her this is fake?”

Regina takes a deep breath, and Emma can see the puzzle pieces fall into place. “After”. 

“And, what did you say?” Emma holds her breath, but she knows that if she doesn’t ask now, she will never ask at all, and Regina is way too proud to ever come back to having this conversation in the future. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Emma frowns, “Yes, what?”

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma, “Mom, she came to see you after our first fight, right?” 

Emma nods.

“And she asked you if you still wanted to be with me?” Regina’s voice is a little louder, and she starts to talk a little faster now as well.

Emma nods again.

“And after that, you went and got the ring.” It may have sounded like a question to any other human being, but not to Emma, because Regina knows she is right. Emma sighs, but nods again. 

“You came back that night, tried to talk to me. But of course, I fucked it up and started another fight.” Regina gazes sadly at the box in Emma's hand. 

Emma let go of the box and this time is the one who gently rests her hand on the other woman’s cheek. “You had every right to feel angry. You know what I think and say can be completely different from what I really want to say. I fucked up, I should never have said the ‘friends who marry because they are alone forever’ thing, in the first place.” 

“But that's just the thing, isn’t it?”

“I don’t follow, Regina.”

“After our fight that night, I went to mom and told her everything.” Regina tells Emma. “She was confused and a little disappointed but she asked me if I could ever imagine my life without you in it. I said ‘no’.” Regina looks so deeply into Emma’s eyes, that Emma thinks she might just disappear into a pool of dark chocolate. “She asked me if I still wanted to marry you…” Regina says in that soft tone of voice again, and Emma can see the slight tint of soft pink forming in the other woman’s cheeks. 

Then the puzzle pieces fall into place for Emma. ‘Yes.’ Regina had said two minutes ago, a word she did not understand then, but Emma thinks she does now. 

The fear creeps up on Emma, the fear of Regina saying ‘no’ and Emma has misunderstood everything the woman has just explained to her. The small voice in her head tells her that, ‘of course you misunderstood, this goddess of a woman doesn’t want to be with you in that way’! But she also knows, that if she doesn’t ask Regina right now, she will forever be too scared to ask her best friend. 

And so Emma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second. When she breathes out, Emma takes a hold of the box again, and looks into Regina’s eyes. ‘I really hope I didn’t misunderstand.’ She thinks.

“Regina?” 

Emma sees Regina suck in a deep breath, “yes, Emma?” 

For a moment, Emma gets lost in those eyes again. ‘God, this woman is beautiful, we’ve been friends for so long! So long… ah shit, am I trying to destroy our friendship? No, of course not! So why am I even doing this?’ Her face must have given her away so before she can say anything else, Regina has already started talking.

“God damn it, Emma!” Is what pulls Emma back to reality once again. “Just ask me, already!” Regina raises her voice

“Well…” Emma starts. “How do I even know you will say ‘yes'?” 

“Because I just told you!” 

“No, you didn’t!” Emma yells back. Regina stands up and Emma is starting to get a little angry now. 

“Why can’t you just do anything the easy way?” Regina asks and looks down at Emma. “You always have to be difficult with… with…” Regina stutters. “Everything!” She yells out. 

Emma sighs, ‘what a mess!’

“I just told you five times, yes, and what do you hear? I don’t even know if you listen to me at all at this point.” Regina continues to ramble on. 

“God damn it Regina, shut up!” Emma tries to silence the woman. “Will you-”

“No! I will not! You know what?” Regina turns around to where her father was sitting before he left, and starts to gather her belongings. “I've had enough of this.” 

Emma sighs once again and takes the box tightly into her hand. If Regina is not going to listen to Emma in a normal way, she has to make her shut up in another way. 

Emma throws the blanket from her legs and tosses it to the side. Taking in as deep of a breath as she can with fractured ribs, Emma slowly slides her legs from the bed. She can feel her ribs and she wants to scream in pain. Taking a look at Regina, she still has her back towards Emma and is making grand hand gestures but Emma isn’t listening, she just wants to get out of that bed. Emma slowly sinks down to the floor, down on her knees, her left arm in a cast and her ribs screaming for her to get back on the bed. Emma moves her left leg to stand up against the floor, while her right knee is keeping her balanced on the floor. 

“…. And I can’t believe you!” Emma taps back into Regina’s raging speech. “I just, why can’t you-” and at that moment, Regina turns around, and goes silent. 

Emma sees her eyes go wide when she sees the empty bed. Next to the chair Regina had sat in, the one standing next to the bed, is a blonde mess of wavy hair. “Emma.” Is gasped. 

Emma tries to smooth out her breathing as Regina almost runs towards her and sits down in front of her. Bare knees on the floor, gray pencil skirt that ends mid thigh, white short-sleeved button up blouse and her blazer is at the foot of Emma’s bed. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, worried, and Emma smiles slightly. “What happened?” 

“Regina?” 

Emma doesn’t get a response but can see that the brown orbs are searching her own eyes for signs of pain. The small box is between two of her fingers on her right hand, and she tries to grab Regina’s hand with the couple of fingers she has free. Her non broken hand being in a cast makes it useless right now. 

Hearing Regina suck in a breath as she finally notices the position Emma is in, makes Emma smile, and she feels a chuckle escape her lips. 

“Emma,” this time it’s said as a warning. 

“We’ve been friends for so many years now,” Emma starts, but is interrupted right away. 

“13 years,” Regina whispers. 

Emma laughs, “yes, I know, I remember this time.” And she sees Regina smile as well. “As I was saying.” Emma jokes and Regina rolls her eyes in return. “I just-” Emma stops herself to look at the woman in front of her for a second. “I can’t imagine my life without you.” Emma speaks gently. “And with everything that has happened the past couple of days, I don’t want to even think about not having you here with me.” 

Seeing a small smile growing on the other woman’s face gives Emma the small boost she needs in that moment. 

“Regina, will you please stay with me for the rest of our lives? As my best friend, but also as my wife?” Emma asks. There's hope in her voice and eyes as she asks Regina the most important question of their lives. And she just hopes to god Regina will say yes. 

Emma has never seen a smile so bright on the brunette’s face, her eyes has this twinkle in them she has only seen a few times before, then a small whispers leaves the red lips. 

“Yes” Their eyes never leaving each other’s. 

Emma takes her hand from Regina’s and tries to open the small box, but she can’t, with one hand. 

Regina’s soft hands wraps around her own, “Here, let me help.”

Emma nods with a smile and Regina holds onto the bottom of the box so Emma can pull the lid up. And as soon as she does, a loud gasp comes from Regina. 

“Oh my god, Emma!” She says in shock. 

Emma grins like a maniac and takes the ring out of the box. “Give me your hand, Mills,” she says. Emma slides the beautiful big diamond ring, with small diamonds going down the sides of the ring, onto Regina’s ring finger. Her own smile as bright as the sun. 

Trying to stand back up is harder than she thought it would be, almost falling over straight into Regina. But the other woman just giggles. “Let me help you, you fool”. 

Regina’s arms wrap around her waist and helped her up. Now standing opposite and in each other's space, Emma brings her hand up to bring a strand of hair (that had fallen into the brunette’s face) behind her ear. Her hand lingers on the rose-colored cheek and her thumb moves slowly back and forth. Regina’s arms are still wrapped around her waist. 

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

And so she does. With a smirk on her face, she covers the red-colored lips with her own. And Emma has never kissed lips that are that soft before. When she feels Regina smile into the kiss, she takes advantage and slips her tongue into her fiancé’s mouth. Wrapping her hand around Regina’s neck, as she hears a moan escaping the brunette’s mouth when her tongue licks the roof Regina’s mouth. 

Acting like the boss that she is, Emma feels her tongue being pushed back into her own mouth by Regina’s. But as soon as the brunette’s tongue enters her mouth, it leaves again. Emma feels her disappointment leave her body when she feels white teeth biting down softly on her lower lip. All Emma can do is smile. 

When Regina lets go of her lip, Emma peppers the woman with small kisses. On her lips, on her cheek, down to her neck below her ear, and pulls the woman into a hug with her one good arm. She feels the arms around her waist tighten and a relaxing sigh come from Regina. “I love you.” Emma whispers in her ear. 

Emma feels a kiss being pressed to the nape of her neck, “I love you too. Don’t scare me like that again, okay.” 

“Never.” 

A knock on the door makes them pull apart slightly, and when Cora’s head appears in the doorway, Regina almost runs towards her mother. Emma laughs out loud when Cora’s face shows nothing but shock for the first second, but it soon turns into a smile of her own and hugs her daughter back. 

“I can assume everything is all right, then?” Emma hears Henry’s voice from behind Cora, and even though she can not see the man yet, she knows he has a smile on his face. Regina nods and hold out her left hand for her father to see the beautiful ring placed on her finger. “Oh my” Her father exclaims. “It’s beautiful, my dear”.

Emma smiles and sits back down on her bed, she’s never been this happy in her life but she can honestly do with a nap now with everything that has happened in the past 30 minutes. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As always, thank you for reading!   
please leave a review and tell me your thoughts   
Happy weekend (or week depending on when you're reading this :) )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Happy Sunday!   
Hope you enjoy this (short) chapter of this story!   
As these upcoming weeks are pretty busy, I really try to get you guys a new chapter as soon as I can. promise!

(thank you to my beta LordXena love you lots)

\----------

Emma wakes up to the smell of coffee. Her eyes shoot open and she’s immediately wide awake. Emma relaxes when her eyes connect to a pair of dark brown eyes and her eyes close again for another second. “Hey.” She smiles, opening her eyes again. 

“Good morning,” says the woman sitting on the chair next to her bed. “Are you ready to go home?” Regina asks as she presses the button to raise Emma to a more upright position.

Emma smiles and just nods, taking the cup of hot liquid Regina hands her. Emma takes a sip of coffee and looks at the woman to her right. Her fiancé. ‘God, who would have thought? Well, Cora, apparently.’ Emma thinks to herself with a smirk. 

“What are you grinning about?” Regina asks, amused. 

“Us,” Emma smiles up through her lashes at the woman.

“Hmm,” Emma sees Regina smile into her own cup of coffee.

The past two days Emma has been at the hospital, have been intense, but happy under the circumstances. Lots of texts and flowers have come in from Emma’s friends, that have heard about the accident. And a day later, texts and flowers came in to congratulate her on their engagement. News spreads fast when Cora Mills is involved. Regina has been by her side as much as possible, only going home to shower and change. 

Some friends have visited her while she’s been in the hospital, but she opts to texts the rest of her friends. She would rather see them once she’s back at her own place instead of the hospital. 

There are a number of times where they have to tell Cora that they are not planning on getting married any time soon. They want to explore this newfound romantic relationship first, even though, yes; they did just get engaged. If anything, they want to move in first before making any wedding plans. 

A knock on the door pulls both women out of the daydream. “Emma?” The doctor calls out. “Are you ready to leave us?” 

“Absolutely,” Emma agrees happily. She is thankful she gets to go home so early in the day. This way, she can get settled in at home, and not worry about being alone because everyone has to go to their own homes straight away. 

As Emma swings her legs off the bed, she feels a soft hand wrapping around her upper arm for safety, including a small band pressing into her skin. She looks at the hand around her arm and a smile appears on her face. There it is, a pretty, big, square-like, diamond ring. The ring she’s been allowed to place on her best friend’s finger. She looks up and locks eyes with Regina, whom is wearing a matching smile as she notices Emma has stopped and is staring at the ring. 

Someone in the room clears their throat, “Emma, there are a few of rules you have to follow once you get home.” The doctor says and Emma wants to roll her eyes. She is a cop for god’s sake, she knows the drill. But she just stands there and listens politely to the doctor. 

“You need to have someone around at least during the days to help you for around a week, or two, depending on how fast everything heals. I would prefer if someone is with you during the night as well but if that's not possible-”

“That will not be an issue,” Regina interrupts him, still standing next to where Emma is sitting on the bed, hand resting on her arm. 

Emma’s eyes shoot to the woman next to her and she looks more than a little surprised. Yes, they are engaged, and yes they have spent some nights (or weeks depending on the situation) over at each other’s place but nothing ever has happened between them. And being engaged and all now, gives Emma a different feeling about spending the night than it did before.

When Emma does not get a response from Regina, she just looks back at the doctor with a small smile, to encourage him to continue with his instructions. 

“Perfect,” he smiles towards Regina. “Furthermore, I want you to not move around very much for the upcoming two weeks, I want to see you back here after that time to check your ribs. Where your arm’s concern, in six weeks, we will take a look at that again and see if we can take the cast off. How does that sound for now?”

Emma nods, resting her non-broken hand on top of Regina's, which is holding onto her arm. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

“Alright,” the doctor smiles. “I’ll make sure the nurse gives you the release papers before you go and then I'll see you in two weeks.” He smiles and shakes both of their hands and leaves the room. 

After that, it all goes pretty quickly. They sign the release papers for Emma and slowly make their way out of the hospital. Emma, being as stubborn as she is, refuses to use the wheelchair to Regina's car. Emma grins inwardly as all Regina can do is sigh, roll her eyes, and put her arm around her waist for support. 

Emma smiles as Regina again wraps her arm carefully around her waist. She, in turn, has her arm wrapped around the brunette’s shoulder again. Together, they walk out of the hospital, towards Regina's car. It is a silent walk, but it is comfortable. 

When they get to the car, the woman opens the door for Emma. Emma smiles and stops for the first time that day, just looking at the woman for a moment. She is standing on the opposite side of the door, holding it open for Emma to get in, but Emma is more interested in checking out the navy dress that she loves so much, on the woman. A blazer on top, completes the look. Emma slowly walks up to the door and caresses Regina's cheek softly. “Thank you, for everything.” She whispers with a kind smile on her face. 

Emma leans in slowly, because she doesn’t want to push something on Regina if she doesn’t want it. But also, Emma is in pain and so she has no other choice but to move slowly. 

So when she’s finally close enough to feel Regina's breath on her lips, the woman whispers. “That’s what you do for the person you love.”

Both having a smile on their face, their lips collide softly with each other's. And they fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. 

Emma’s hand is still on Regina's cheek, and Regina's hand now weaves its way through long blonde hair. 

They are soft, butterfly kisses, but they feel so good. 

Emma can’t contain her smile, it just breaks out whenever she thinks about how lucky she is to have Regina as hers. To be able to call her more than just a friend. Her partner, and soon, her wife. 

XXXXXXXXX 

‘So close,’ Emma thinks.

“Easy,” Regina mutters. “Emma, slow down!” Regina sighs heavily as she tries to slow Emma down from practically running towards her bed. 

Emma too, sighs in response. The journey from the hospital to the car, and from the car to her apartment is harder than she thought it would be. She’s tired, but excited to be home. And she moans loudly as she falls face down on her bed, and soon after that, a gasp of pain escapes her mouth. 

“I told you to slow down! But no… of course, you don’t listen to me.” Emma smiles into her pillow as she hears Regina mutter angrily about Emma’s behavior, but what’s new? Though, her main thought is still on her ribs that hurt like a bitch and having only one working arm doesn’t help her case either. 

“Hey,” Emma says as she pulls herself up from her pillow, looking at Regina. When the brunette turns around, Emma grins in a way that tells the other woman she’s fine. 

Turning around is somewhat of a hassle, but she makes it. Taking off her shoes, she is now laying on her back on her bed, on her same old… fresh linen? “Wha-?” Emma looks confused, not noticing it before when she plopped down on her bed. “Did you clean my bedding?” 

Regina is avoiding her eyes and is trying to look at anywhere but Emma. 

Emma sighs softly and pats the empty spot beside her. She can see Regina hesitate, but the woman still moves toward her. Regina takes her shoes off as well and sits down next to her.

Emma watches her, as she slips the pumps off her feet in a swift motion then crawling ever so perfectly up to the top of the bed and slipping her legs underneath her. Now sitting next to where Emma lays, her navy dress has slid up a bit higher and is now resting mid thigh. If she’s honest, she just wants to let her fingers run over the smooth tan skin, but maybe it is too soon for that. Even after 13 years of friendship, this thing, what they have now, is still new. 

“Well,” Regina moves a little, smoothing out the non existing wrinkles in her dress, Emma can tell she is uncomfortable. “I thought you would like a clean bed when you got out of the hospital.” 

Emma simply takes Regina's hand, and kisses her palm. “Thank you, I love it.” Emma says against her hand, “That was very thoughtful of you.” She kisses her hand again. “Now.” Emma says a bit more sternly. “Come, lay down with me, please?” She asks and gives the woman her puppy dog eyes. “I’m so tired.”

Emma smiles as Regina sighs and rolls her eyes dramatically, “Fine, but only because you’re hurt.” Taking her blazer off and laying it down neatly at the foot of the bed. 

Smiling, Emma moves a little on top of her duvet, making sure there is enough space for two. Even though the bed is a queen-size, Emma likes her space and is most likely to use it all. But she will always make room for the other woman. 

As Regina leans forward to put her blazer to the side, Emma opens her arm completely for the woman to lie down in. And Emma can’t withhold her smile as Regina turns around and visibly swallows hard. 

“It’s not like we’ve never slept in the same bed, you know,” Emma grins.

No response comes from the other woman verbally, only physically. Regina lays down next to Emma, where her arm is welcoming her. But the woman hovers above Emma’s face, so the blonde weaves her fingers through the dark hair that has fallen around the brunette’s face. Emma feels Regina’s hand resting against her cheek. 

“But that was different,” Regina says, and Emma frowns. 

“What was different?” 

Emma wants to lift herself up, but cannot because she only has one arm to work with, and that one is currently wrapped around her best friend, her fiancé. 

“When we used to share a bed before. It was different.” 

Emma hums. “True, I wasn’t able to do this before.” She whispers and pulls Regina down, connecting their lips. Regina’s lips feel so soft and perfect, Emma licks Regina's bottom lip, wanting to explore the woman’s mouth. Emma groans loudly when Regina pulls back instead and lets her head fall backwards onto the bed again. “Mean.” She whispers. But Emma can’t be mad at the woman as she sees Regina smile brightly at her reaction. 

“I know how this is going to play out, Swan,” Regina laughs, and lays her head on Emma’s shoulder. “We’re not going there today. Not yet.” 

Emma hums, and plays with Regina's hair as she lays down, “I want to take you on a date.” Emma says, not even really realizing what she has just said. 

“A date?” Regina asks, not lifting her head 

Emma nods. “Yeah I mean, the proposal was pretty lousy so I better make up for it with the perfect first date, right?” Still absently running her fingers through the dark hair. 

“It wasn’t lousy, it was perfect.” 

Emma laughs at that, “oh come on, it was a mess.”

“Yes, well,” Regina laughs as well. “Isn’t that what we are, together?”

“How about we settle for, ‘perfect mess’ then?” Emma grins. “We’re not all bad things, you know.”

“Agreed, ‘perfect mess’ it is.” Regina says and Emma feels the brunette’s head turn and she feels a small kiss dropped on her neck. 

They lie together completely peaceful, and happy. At the end of last week, they had no idea that they would be here, halfway through the next week. But what a week it has been. Emma can’t contain her smile even if she wants to. With Regina laying next to her, head on her shoulder, her own hand tangled in the beautiful dark hair, she falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

 

Emma feels her arm tingle, like when one of your limbs has fallen asleep. Emma tries to move her arm, but cannot because something is pinning it down to her bed. She opens her eyes and Emma immediately forgets about the tingling pain in her arm. 

Blinking, she drinks in the sight next to her. Regina is still sleeping, clinging to her side. Regina’s arm is wrapped around her torso, Emma’s arm around Regina's waist, and their legs are tangled together. The morning sunlight is hitting Regina's face and Emma swallows hard. Of course, she’s seen Regina in the morning before, but never in this light. ‘God, she’s beautiful’, Emma thinks. 

Her mind keeps running, ‘maybe I can slip out and make her some breakfast in bed? That would be nice, a thank you of some sort’? She thinks, but before Emma can move, two sleepy, deep brown eyes fly open and stare deeply into her own light ocean eyes. 

She doesn’t know what it is, but the way Regina is looking at her, does something to Emma, something she’s never felt before. Again, Emma swallows hard, and she feels something in her throat, her eyes prickling like her arm had done before. She closes her eyes tightly, hoping that what she is feeling will just magically disappear, just because she doesn't know how to deal with it. 

Instead, Emma feels a soft hand sliding over her cheek. When she opens her eyes, she feels like her body is betraying her, and a tear falls down from her ocean eyes. 

Nothing is said, and nothing needed to be said, for some reason. Because when she is staring into Regina's dark chocolate eyes, there is a feeling of understanding. She’s never been more afraid of losing the person next to her, maybe she’s realizing what has happened the past couple of days, and seeing her best friend in a light she’s never seen the woman in, before. It makes her feel things on another level. Something much deeper than she has ever felt before. 

Maybe she is also releasing the danger she had put herself that Saturday night. How her actions could have ended in a completely different story. Not just a broken arm and ribs, but way more serious. She is lucky in many ways. She’s alive, she has Regina back, and not as just a friend. She’s lucky in more ways she can count. 

One fallen tear, turns into many. And the tears turn into sobs, and the soft hand on her cheek never leaves. 

They sit there for long, long time. Emma nested in Regina's warm embrace. Over time, Emma’s tears dry up, but they do not move. Together, they see the dark sky outside turn into the prettiest colors a sky has ever turned itself into. They never closed the curtains in Emma’s bedroom when they had arrived the night before. 

After a while, Emma feels Regina's hand move to her chin and turn her head slightly to face the woman. Her eyes lock with dark ones and the next moment she feels Regina's soft lips on her own. 

The kiss is slow, almost lazy, but it feels good. Maybe her recklessness has something done good with them after all, because if she hadn't been hit by the car, Regina and her wouldn’t be here right now, not like this at least. 

Emma feels Regina pull back slightly from her lips, but Emma keeps her eyes closed. Enjoying the way the other woman is so close by. “I love you.” Is whispered softly and Emma smiles. Opening her eyes she sees Regina has tears in her own eyes. Moving up her own free hand to softly caress Regina's cheek, she leans back in to kiss the woman’s lips. Right before their lips touch, Emma whispers. “I love you so much”.

Their lips touch and Emma feels Regina smile into the kiss. The kiss itself is short lived as Regina bursts out in laughter. Emma frowns and wonders if she did something idiotic like she usually does, or at least, something Regina would laugh at. 

But the frown also doesn’t last long either as Regina buries her face in the crook of Emma’s neck. “Honestly, I’d never thought we’d get here.” Regina starts. “As a couple, I mean. However, it doesn't surprise me. In hindsight, I think we were always meant to be.” She whispers the last part, and Emma can tell Regina is unsure about voicing her thoughts. Regina says many things out loud, but Emma also knows the woman well enough that when it comes to feelings, Regina doesn’t voice her thoughts often. 

Emma takes a breath and wraps her arm around the brunette tightly, “I know what you mean.” Dropping a kiss on Regina's temple. “It feels a little strange, but it feels so right at the same time.” 

“Mhmm,” Regina agrees from Emma’s neck. 

“I do believe this has led me to a new hobby, though,” Emma states. 

Emma sees the cute frown on Regina's face when she reappears from the crook of her neck. Her hand weaves through the dark brown locks of hair and pulls the brunette closer, staring at the woman’s very tasty, beautifully plump pink lips. Within five seconds, Emma sees the frown turn into that beautiful smile she so adores, and laughter is heard that makes her heart beat faster. 

“Idiot,” Regina calls out softly as she leans in and connects their lips once again. 

 

\--------------

A/N:   
First of, I'd like to thank my Beta, Lord Xena for always looking over my work and doing that in such a short amount of time! thank you girl for being there for me, lot's of love!   
Second, the next two chapters I want to post back to back so I'm going to say sorry for the wait in advance. this chapter was really short, but I thought it was so cute a fluffy the way it was now, I didn't want to add a bunch of other things.


	7. Chapter 7

so... *awkward smile* it's been a while huh?   
sorry about that.. life got a little in the way I guess. But non the less, chapter 7 is finally here and I've been writing some more lately.. getting back into it again. I've been writing some short stories but I want to have them finished before uploading because, I personally like it when it doesn't take forever for a writer to post a new chapter hahahahah, no shaming here just trying to be the version of myself here lol! 

so without further a due, thank you to my beta! you're a star Lord Xena  
happy Monday and happy reading <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

First two weeks of getting out of the hospital are the longest in Emma’s life. She can't do much because of her ribs, and her arm being in a cast doesn’t help much either. She thanks her lucky stars she has Regina by her side. 

The first day back at home is emotional and hard because Emma keeps forgetting she can’t move around easily. But after the first week, Emma and Regina are living peacefully together in Emma’s apartment. Regina helps with most of the things around the house, helping her get dressed and so forth. They sleep together in Emma’s bed every night, but whenever Emma tries to move to second base, Regina stops her, not wanting to move too fast. Emma understands where she’s coming from and of course respects her wishes, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t hard for Emma sometimes. 

So here they are, two weeks down the line, having lived in Emma's apartment for the past two weeks, and it has gone pretty well. They sit in the hospital waiting room to have Emma’s ribs checked. If she is lucky, and the ribs have healed well up until now, she will be allowed to do a little more than just sit around. Her arm is still in a cast and that won’t come off ‘til about four weeks from now. 

Emma sighs and leans her head back against the wall. They’ve been sitting there for about an hour, waiting for the doctor. Emma feels a hand being placed on her knee and she turns her head. Regina is sitting next to her in the waiting room, Emma can only smile and wrap her own hand around the one on her knee. Regina is wearing a red dress that ends just above her knee and Emma thinks she looks absolutely perfect in it. 

As Regina smiles back at her, Emma can’t help but lean towards her and plant a small kiss on the woman’s lips. She’s been doing that a lot the past two weeks but without any complaints. Regina just smiles brightly every time she sees Emma move closer to put her lips on hers. So naturally, Emma can’t help but to kiss the woman a couple of times a day, ‘cause that smile is what she lives for nowadays. 

As their lips connect, Emma sighs happily and she feels some stress about the hospital leave her body. Knowing that she has a partner by her side that will not leave her like some of the others have done in the past, is worth everything to her. 

Everything disappears for Emma, as she deepens the kiss. Her tongue slides across the brunette’s bottom lip. Emma is a little surprised when Regina opens her mouth and welcomes her tongue, while they are in public. Emma’s free hand immediately moves to softly collide with Regina's cheek, feeling Regina's arms slip around her waist. 

Emma is in heaven, sort of...or as much as she can be, what with her stiff ribs, her sore arm, and stuck in a hospital waiting room, waiting in crappy chairs. But she is in heaven none the less. Her tongue explores Regina's mouth slowly, gliding together with the other woman’s tongue ‘til Regina pulls back. Emma places butterfly kisses on Regina's lips, getting one of those smiles in return that she loves so much. 

She kisses the corner of Regina's lips, her cheek, below her ear and whispers, “I love you,” before she kisses and pulls in Regina's neck and hides her face there for a little while. Her arm wraps around Regina's waist as she feels Regina's arm wrap around her shoulder to weave her fingers through her blonde wavy hair. 

“I love you, Emma,” she hears before there is a soft kiss placed on her temple. Emma smiles and can’t help but to kiss the brunette’s shoulder, kissing back up her neck, kissing the sweet spot below her ear a little harder and sucking lightly, hearing Regina sigh and gripping her hair a little tighter. Seeing Regina's eyes are closed as she moves back up to kiss her cheek, and dropping another kiss on her lips. 

“You look beautiful today,” Emma complements as she moves her hand to softly squeeze Regina's hip. Their faces are still close. If either moves forward slightly, it would make their lips connect once more. “Is this a new dress?” Emma has not seen the brunette in this dress before, so she must have gotten it recently. 

“Thank you,” Regina blushes and gives Emma a peck on the lips before looking down at her dress. “I got this a couple of days ago, actually. I wasn’t sure if it was something I would like but I’m glad you like it.” Regina runs her hand over her covered legs and looks back up at Emma. 

The dress is a little higher cut, up top, than most of Regina's dresses, that Emma has noticed. But the dress is also screaming summer, somewhat looser around her legs but tight around the waist. Most, if not all, of Regina's dresses are tight from top to bottom, but Emma likes this dress just as well. 

Emma is dressed in a tuxedo, a black one with a white short sleeve blouse underneath because the weather is getting a bit warmer. Her cast is mostly hidden by the sleeves of her suit jacket, thankfully. Emma hates to look at it for it brings back the memory of almost having lost the woman sitting next to her. 

“If my mother tells you to wear a tie, don’t do it,” Regina says as Emma feels the woman’s hands run down from her shoulders to her hips. “I like you without one.” She murmurs and Emma smirks. 

“Miss Swan?” 

Emma stands up in seconds, not wanting to be sitting there waiting any longer. “Yes,” she says and she sees a nurse waiting for her. 

“Follow me please,” the nurse says and walks away. Taking Regina's hand, they follow the nurse to a room. “Have a seat, the doctor will be in, in a moment.” The nurse says and walks away. 

“Great,” Emma sighs, irritated, and watches Regina sit down on the bed that is sitting near the end of the small check up room. 

Emma's irritation soon floods away when she sees Regina sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. With that beautiful dress, her hair all curled and nice, her makeup looking perfect and those red painted lips look just way too inviting. With a small smirk on her face she moves closer to her fiancé. 

She sees Regina look at her with warning signs written all over her face. “Emma,” she warns the woman out loud as well. “We’re in a hospital, don’t you dare-” 

And Emma kisses Regina, swallowing the words that are about to be spoken. Slipping her tongue past Regina's lips, her hand disappears underneath the dress and slips up the side of Regina’s leg. Even if Regina was protesting a second ago, this new found relationship is too exciting for both. Specially with Regina making her wait for sex, it has Emma on some sort of high, seeing how far she can go but never disrespecting Regina's wishes and going too far. Just a little teasing. 

And all Emma can do is smirk when she feels Regina's crossed legs pull apart so she can step in between them. Feeling Regina's hands fly to her head and holding her head in place, feeling her tongue being pushed back into her own mouth by Regina’s. Her free hand slips up higher along the side of Regina’s leg and disappears behind Regina's back. Emma holds onto Regina's backside and moves forwards as she pushes their upper bodies together. 

Emma squeezes Regina's ass and hears a small moan coming from the woman and decides to do it again, only for the hands in her hair to be held on to even tighter. One of Regina's hands leaves her hair and moves to the small of her back and she feels herself being pulled harder against the brunette’s body. The kiss turns into teeth, tongue and lip biting, it is a mess but Emma can’t say it doesn’t turn her on. Quite the opposite, to be honest. So she moves her hands to the top of Regina's thigh and slowly slides her hand inwards on the woman’s thigh. Kissing Regina’s sweet spot on her neck a bit harder than intended, but a moan slips out of Regina's mouth anyways. Emma smirks and sinks the tip of her teeth into the woman’s skin-

“Good morning-” the door flies open and Emma jumps way from Regina. Both women are breathing fast and hard. Emma's face is as red as a tomato and Regina's cheeks are tinted pink. 

The doctor is standing at the doorway and slowly closes the door. “Right,” he clears his throat. He moves to sit behind the desk, and looks at the computer. Emma’s sure he’s just giving the two women some time to collect themselves before they sit down in the two chairs across from the doctor. 

Emma pulls her hair up in a pony tail and she takes a couple of deep breaths. In the corner of her eye, she sees Regina run her hands over her dress to smooth out the wrinkles Emma has just made and taking a small mirror from her purse to check her lipstick. 

After the awkward start of the doctor’s visit, the rest goes off without a hitch. Emma’s ribs are already starting to heal little by little and are off to a great start. Her arm, which the doctor confirms, will still be in a cast for four more weeks. 

Hand in hand, the two women walk out of the hospital towards Regina’s car. “I think that went well,” Regina says and smiles at Emma. 

“I think so too,” Emma smiles back, thanking the brunette as she opens the passenger door for her and slips inside the car. Letting out a breath while she has a second to herself, she lets her head drop backwards onto the car chair. 

Emma hears the door open and Regina slips behind the wheel. The door closes and Emma jumps a little when she feels a hand slip around her thigh, causing Regina to laugh out loud. 

“Are you okay?” 

Emma lets out another breath, “Yeah, just a bit nervous I guess.” She takes Regina's hand in hers. “Do we need to have an engagement party?” Emma asks with her puppy dog eyes. 

Making Regina laugh again, “I'm afraid so dear.” She says and leans in to kiss Emma. “I’m afraid my mother is far too happy with us finally settling down, most of all with each other.” 

“Hmm” Emma says and places a sweet peck on Regina's lips. “All right, let’s go then.” Squeezing her fiancés hand before the other woman takes it back and starts the car. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comments, reviews, and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
